Ｈａｔｅ　Ｔｈｉｓ　＆　Ｉ'ｌｌ　Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｙｏｕ
by 3972642
Summary: AU / Ahora, oficialmente Sakura Uchiha... era una cornuda.
1. Hate

**»Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**»Tipo de fic:** Universo Alternativo.

**»Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento

**»Rating:** T

* * *

Hate This & I'll Love You

* * *

Me sentía humillada, ultrajada, nunca me quiso y pude comprobarlo una vez más hoy por la tarde, en su oficina.

Una de las tantas secretarias del piso no me dejaba ingresar, poco me importó... de todas maneras entré, y como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Quise golpearme, lanzarme por la ventana, morir en ese instante, lo que sea por no sentir este vacío y dolor en el pecho...ahí estaba él, con manchas de carmín en los labios y semidesnudo, su cintura estaba envuelta en las asquerosas piernas de esa zorra, una puta que el denominada como "Asistente Personal", la muy descarada tenía la minifalda por la cintura, y ni que decir de su blusa...esta estaba tirada por alguna parte de la oficina, ni siquiera se porqué lo recuerdo, me hace tanto daño y a la vez me produce asco.

De pie frente a ellos, desearía nunca haber nacido, así de miserable me siento...puedo sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, las secretarias, los de la limpieza, proveedores, accionistas, empresarios a los que quizás había dejado de lado por tirarse a la _puta del rato_.

Para que engañarnos, todos lo sabían, nadie lo decía...pero ahora sí que tendrían una buena razón para comentarlo.

Oficialmente Sakura Uchiha era una cornuda.

Eso no me importa, eso no me daña...lo único que me jode es tu traición, aunque sé perfectamente que nunca me has querido.

Tu mirada dura lo confirma todo, detestas que te haya ridiculizado frente a los demás, aunque no tendría por qué preocuparte, eso deberías dejármelo a mí...ese papel me queda estupendo.

No quiero llorar frente a nadie, a pesar de este molesto picor que invaden mis ojos. Me pregunto mil y un veces porque me haces esto, lo nuestro no fue ningún tipo de arreglo...tú solo, sin ayuda de nadie te acercaste a mí.

Logré enamorarme perdidamente de ti en solo tres meses y cuando me propusiste matrimonio, acepté sin pensármelo más de dos veces..._moría y aún muero por ti_.

El espectáculo por fin llega a su fin; con tu característico tono de voz, ahuyentas a todos, ella ajena a todo empieza a vestirse.

_Dios, juro que la mataría..._

Finalmente la despachas a ella también, no sin antes replicarte un par de veces; por lo visto no la tienes muy sometida...creí que te acercabas únicamente a los tontas y estúpidas como yo.

Ahora quedamos solos tú y yo, miras hacia otro lugar sin ningún tipo de pudor, estoy cien por ciento segura de que no sientes vergüenza alguna.

_No tienes sangre en la cara, no tienes corazón._

Siempre así de callado conmigo, nunca...jamás me dices nada.

Quisiera gritarte, pero no me sale la voz; quisiera decirte tantas cosas y a la vez simplemente no me atrevo.

_Las palabras se ahogan en mi garganta_.

Te observo fijamente y soy olímpicamente ignorada, es como si no existiera...como si fuera transparente sólo para ti, solo para tus ojos.

Desearía no verte, pero me conozco muy bien y se que lo máximo a que llegaré a alejarme de ti, será dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ya lo sé, soy estúpidamente masoquista; pero es que sin ti Sasuke Uchiha, soy como un pez fuera del agua, contigo tengo vida y muerte a la vez.

-Vamos a casa.- me dices sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y sólo te sigo en silencio, como siempre lo hago.

Sé que harás esto miles de veces más, y yo me aguantaré y tragaré mis penas contra la almohada...

...Porque odio todo esto, pero te amo.


	2. Questioning

**»Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**»Tipo de fic:** Universo Alternativo.

**»Advertencias:** Lenguaje Fuerte

**»Rating:** T

* * *

Hate This And I'll Love You

* * *

Finalmente llegamos, no pronunciaste palabra alguna en el transcurso a casa. Tu mente está en otro lugar, y quisiera saber en qué piensas… ¿Qué es lo que te aleja de mí? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué tus ojos se cargan de odio cuando diriges tu mirada hacia mí?

No sé cuánto tiempo quedé abstraída en mis pensamientos, para cuando presté atención, la ama de llaves preguntaba si cenaríamos y tu negaste con la cabeza.

—Sígueme —me dijo, cuando la anciana mujer desapareció por una de las tantas puertas.

Al llegar a la habitación, me hizo pasar primero, sin duda alguna me retaría. Oí la puerta cerrándose con brusquedad e inconscientemente di un respingo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas a mi empresa? —inquirió con ira contenida, opté por no mirarle a los ojos, me producían miedo de tanto odio que destilaban, me aterraban. —Mírame y responde —me haló del brazo con fuerza.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —expresé conteniendo las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos, sus dedos presionados contra mi piel dolían. —Sasuke, duele. —forcejeé y el finalmente me soltó, caí sentada en la cama. Él se dio media vuelta y empezó a pasarse las manos entre sus cabellos con desesperación. —Es esa la razón por la cual no quieres que vaya, ¿no? —intenté sonar lo más segura posible, pero la cuerdas vocales me traicionaron. —Para acostarte con esa… ¡ramera!

— ¡Ya cállate de una puta vez! —gritó encarándome, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos hervían de ira. —Nadie te mando a husmear.

— ¿Porqué? —repliqué, las lágrimas lentamente empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas. — ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¡Merezco una explicación! —chillé perdiendo los estribos.

—Duérmete —siseó, luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta una vez más. Dejándome sola, tragándome las palabras…

•

Llegó como un torbellino a su despacho y se apoyó en su gran escritorio, tratando en vano tranquilizarse. Las palabras y el rostro de Sakura persistían en su mente. Enfureciéndolo, sacándole de quicio.

— ¡Mierda! —masculló y lanzó una gran pila de papeles al suelo. A ello le siguieron el teléfono, una lámpara y unos cuántos lápices. Respirando agitadamente, se dejó caer en el sillón.

Cogió su celular, y marcó al primer nombre en su lista de llamadas recientes, al segundo repique, contestaron.

—_Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó hoy?_ —inquirió una voz masculina de inmediato.

—Ya no la soporto Naruto —acarició sus sienes, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo acechaba.

— _¿Qué hiciste ahora? Eres la comidilla de la empresa _—

—Se le ocurrió ir a verme, estaba con mi asistente en esos momentos —resumió de forma simple.

—_Oh por Dios_—barbulló Naruto. —_Te vio con ella_ —apostilló lamentándose.

—No te atrevas a sentir pena por Sakura, ¿me entendiste? —remarcó con dureza, ¿acaso se iba a poner de parte de ella? —Sabes muy bien lo que hizo, y juré que no se iba a quedar así.

—_Lo sé, pero a veces creo que exag_-

— ¡¿Exagero? —soltó incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba por parte de su mejor amigo. —Deberías sentir lástima por _él_, por lo que ella le hizo.

—_Es que aún se me hace difícil de creer, estúpido_ —respondió algo molesto, ante tanta intensidad. —_Sakura no se ve como ese tipo de personas._

— ¡Ja! —ironizó. —Esas son las peores, créeme.

— _¿Sabes qué? Cuando estés más tranquilo conversamos, no pretendo discutir contigo._ —el sonido de la línea le indicó que la llamada había finalizado.

—Imbécil —susurró.

•

Me aferré a la almohada, y lloré como se me estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿En qué maldito momento las cosas se tornaron de esta manera? El corazón se me estaba desmoronando, y perdía una parte de él con cada día que transcurría. Hundí más mi rostro, y me pregunté si sería capaz de dejarlo, la respuesta vino a mí rápidamente: no podía convivir con alguien que me odiaba tanto, mi mente lo decía, debía alejarme de él cuanto antes, pero mi jodido corazón se achicaba y dolía mucho, me dolía hasta el alma.

¡Dios!... era tan masoquista y estúpida. Qué dirían los demás si viesen que Sakura Haruno, la chica que siempre andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, llora todas las noches por su infeliz matrimonio. Sin embargo, me lo merecía, por no ser capaz de empacar mis cosas y largarme de esta enorme casa, triste y vacía como yo.

Sollozando, ahogando mis penas contra la almohada, un intenso sopor me invadió, las lágrimas, todo el cansancio y shock emocional experimentado en este día, estaban por fin haciendo mella en mí, así que cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

•

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, cuando Sasuke Uchiha se dignó a aparecer por su recamara. Ya estaba preparado mentalmente para oír los sollozos de su _esposa_ mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, había retrasado lo máximo posible el tiempo en el despacho, bebiendo café para no ceder ante las inmensas ganas de tirarse a dormir y pidiendo paciencia a entes abstractos. No podía permitirse deshacerse de ella sin más, había tardado meses en hallarla como para echar todo a perder por un ataque de cólera.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y notó que la luz de la lámpara era lo único que alumbraba la habitación, Sakura yacía sobre una almohada con la respiración acompasada.

Apuró el paso y se sentó al borde de la cama, las mejillas de Sakura aún conservaban los rastros de lágrimas, quizás se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, razonó al instante. Su rostro mostró un halo de sorpresa al notar que su mano se había movido inconscientemente y ahora acariciaba suavemente un pómulo de la muchacha, secando con su palma la zona húmeda.

¿Quién podía entenderlo, cuándo ni el mismo lo hacía?, se preguntó al sentir un conocido sentimiento embargando su ser de a pocos. Hace unas horas sentía que perdería los estribos y haría lo impensable con ella, pero ahora al observarla durmiendo, toda aquella conmoción desaparecía y era reemplazada por otro tipo de sentimientos.

Sentimientos que lo confundían, que no debía sentir.

Retiró su mano cuando Sakura soltó un largo suspiro. Sacó una pequeña llave de bronce de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, retiró con cuidado un fajo de cartas que por su estado se notaba que ya se habían leído con anterioridad y leyó una por una hasta sentir que la enorme muralla que había estado a punto de flaquear se alzaba nuevamente, imponiéndose contra cualquier sensación; sus ojos negros y fieros observaron con dureza nuevamente a la muchacha.

Definitivamente, ella no se merecía compasión alguna y el no tenía, ni debía que sentir pena por ella.

_Ni él, ni nadie._


End file.
